


No complaints

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren bit his lip as he turned to look at Erwin, then back at Levi, then he nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.<br/>Erwin suddenly found himself caged between two bodies, four arms wrapping around him. He glanced down at two sweet and entirely not innocent smiles.<br/>“Look, we stopped fighting”, Eren grinned.<br/>“All thanks to you”, Levi purred."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> birthday present for kiokushitaka!

“Dammit, Eren, don’t tell me you forgot the groceries again?”

“Look, I’m sorry! It’ s not as if I do it on purpose!”

“Forgetting the groceries every fucking time it’ s your turn sure sounds like purpose to me! And what the fuck are we supposed to eat tonight?”

Erwin sighed as he opened the door to raised voices. He dropped his keys on the dresser next to the door and carried his bags to the kitchen. There, Levi leaned against the counter, arms crossed, scowling with stormy eyes. On the other side Eren, embarrassed and flustered at his own forgetfulness, yet angry at Levi’s assault.

“Cool it, Levi. Look, here’s enough to last for the weekend.” Erwin placed his shopping bags on the table.

Both men stared at the pile of bags in disbelief, then Eren rushed forward to hug Erwin fiercely. “Oh thank you Erwin, thank you thank you thank you!” He nearly sobbed in relief and kissed every part of the tall blond man’s face he could reach.

Levi snorted in contempt. “You pamper Eren too much. How is he ever going to learn responsibility if you always help him out? You act like you’re his fucking mother.”

Erwin shot him an apologetic smile. “Levi, he’s having so much stress right now with his job and exams coming up and everything. We should relieve him of some of the chores for the time being.” His proposal was seconded by a tearful look from Eren, who finally let go of Erwin in favor of clinging to Levi instead.

“Levii, I’m so sorry! I know I’m terribly forgetful these days, but I promise I make up for it! Don’t be mad at me, I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me.”

Levi felt his heart warming in spite of himself. Just like Erwin, he was weak to a clingy and sappy Eren, but luckily Eren never used it to consciously manipulate them. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’s okay, Eren. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Eren still sniffled a bit, so Levi reached up to cup his face. “Baby. I’m sorry. I love you.” 

Levi kissed the younger man gently, and Eren opened his soft lips invitingly, sighing as Levi’s tongue slipped into his mouth and moved hot and wet against his own.

Behind them, Erwin stored away the groceries and chuckled to himself. Levi and Eren both tended to blow a fuse every now and then, but both were just as quick to apologise and make up. Making up more often than not included making out, and he wasn’t one to complain. 

He turned his back to them, so he didn’t notice that Levi threw a heated glance at him and broke off the kiss to whisper something in Eren’s ear. Eren bit his lip as he turned to look at Erwin, then back at Levi, then he nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Erwin suddenly found himself caged between two bodies, four arms wrapping around him. He glanced down at two sweet and entirely not innocent smiles. 

“Look, we stopped fighting”, Eren grinned.

“All thanks to you”, Levi purred.

“Let us express our… gratitude”, Eren continued, and there was a noticeable rise of temperature in the kitchen as their bodies pressed close to Erwin, hands ran over his chest and stomach, ass and thighs, and filthy looks bore through him and shot straight to his groin. He bent down to kiss first Levi, then Eren, finding eagerly open mouths.

“Jeez, I’ve just returned from work, you two. Let me grab a shower first.” He gave their butts an affectionate squeeze. “Why don’t you go ahead and play a little?”

“We’ll wait”, Levi breathed and cupped him through his jeans while Eren ground his hips into him from behind. Erwin shuddered and closed his eyes, and it took all his willpower to step out of their embrace and head to the bathroom instead of tearing their clothes off there and then.

He soaped and scrubbed himself with fervor and more than a hint of impatience, and when he entered the master bedroom his combed-back hair was still damp, and some forgotten water droplets trailed down his muscular body. Eren and Levi had managed to get undressed and arranged themselves on the bed , leaving an open space in the middle. The room was lit only by scented candles - Eren’s doing, no doubt -, and Erwin felt all the stress and hassle of the week drop off him as if he had shed an invisible coat. 

Eren and Levi both patted their hands on the bed in an invitation, and Erwin couldn’t help but grin as he crawled up and lay on his back, immediatley encircled by pale arms from one side and tan arms from the other. Legs tangled with his own, arousals pressing hard and hot against his hips. Eren placed open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jawline, while Levi worked his way south, nipping and sucking on his nipples and flicking his tongue against the hardened buds.

“Boys”, he managed to gasp, “Are you in a particular hurry?”

Eren and Levi exvhanged another look and smiled at him with a fondness that had his heart melting.

“We love you, you dork. And it´s been a while since we spoiled you. So forgive us our eagerness.” Levi stressed his words by palming Erwin´s erection, earning a surprised moan.

“Oh, fuck… Okay, I won´t complain then.”

“You better not. We´ll be so nice to you”, Eren quipped and claimed Erwin´s mouth with his lips again, drinking in the little gasps and sighs. Levi had settled between his legs, kneading his inner thighs, sucking bruises to the tender skin and swiping his tongue at the blooming marks he left. Erwin would look terrible the next day, but he couldn´t care less, especially when Eren started to nip and lick at his neck and collarbones again.

After a while Levi murmured: “Pass me the lube, Baby, will you?”, and while Eren rummaged in the bedside table, Erwin found the leisure to marvel at how it was Levi of all people who dowsed them in endearments when they were in private. It was only with Erwin and Eren he let down his guard and showed his soft and affectionate side, and Erwin felt blessed that they had found each other and had been able to make this work.

Eren passed the bottle to Levi and settled back down, threading the fingers of one hand through Erwin´s and tracing patterns on his chest and stomach with the other. Levi took his time warming up the lube before he set his slicked fingers to work. When he decided he was done circling and teasing and slid a first finger in, Erwin grasped for Levi´s free hand.

“Sshh, Darling, we´ve got you”, Eren whispered into his ear, and Levi rose on his knees and leaned forward to kiss him reassuringly, not neglecting the thrusting and twisting for a second.

Soon, Erwin felt a second finger pressing into him and welcomed it, rutting into Levi´s hand shamelessly. Tongues, teeth and lips covered seemingly every square centimeter of his skin, sending him further and further up. The room was filled with obscenely wet squelching noises, lips smacking, slurping and their laboured breathing, gasps and moans.

Eren´s fingers wrapped around Erwin´s cock just as Levi added the third finger, and Erwin let out something between a sob and a cry, holding fast to their hands as if they were a lifeline. So far Levi had avoided his prostate, but now his fingers found the little bundle of nerves, applying only little pressure, sending white-hot electric torrents through Erwin´s body. His back arched beautifully and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

“There, there.” Levi chuckled darkly. “Feels good?” another brush had Erwin clenching down on his fingers fiercely, and all Erwin could manage was a weak nod yes. 

Eren let his thumb circle lazily around the head of Erwin´s cock and nibbled at his ear. “Wanna feel even better?” He rubbed his own erection pointedly against Erwin´s thigh. Another, more eager nod, and a hissed “Please” were his reward.

“Come here Darling, let Eren take care of you”, Levi growled and rolled on his back, tugging Erwin with him. Erwin hoisted himself on his elbows and knees to avoid crushing the smaller man into the mattress, and Levi grabbed his head for a fierce and hungry kiss, slipping his tongue past swollen and red lips to fuck deep into Erwin´s gasping mouth.

Eren rolled on a condom and slicked himself up, giving his length some quick pumps. Then he spread Erwin´s cheeks lovingly to admire Levi´s work. “Hmm, so beautiful.” His tongue lapped at Erwin´s balls and up to circle the stretched opening teasingly before it delved in, and Erwin almost collapsed into Levi´s arms.

Eren applied some more lube for good measure (and to see Erwin shiver as his fingers dived in), lined his cock up with Erwin´s entrance and slowly pushed in. When he was completely sheathed, he waited for a moment to let Erwin get his bearings. Levi had indeed prepared him well, so he felt no pain, just deliciously full. Being held like this, secured in the love of these two men, was bliss. Erwin rolled his hips back at Eren, taking him in even deeper, and sliding his wet cock against Levi´s. Eren took the hint and started moving, with the deep long thrusts he knew Erwin loved so much. Each thrust sent shivers up his spine, and heat pooled deep within.

Levi was underneath him, eyes gazing up at him and face flushed with pleasure, his hand holding both their cocks to guide their sliding movements, and Eren behind him, chest pressed flush against his back, holding him tight and driving deep into him.  
Erwin´s legs and arms quivered, his vision swam but he still had the sounds, smell, taste and feel of their union, enough to drive him crazy.

“Shit.. sorry.. can´t much longer” he groaned between gasps, already dangerously close.

“It´s okay, Darling” and “Come for us” were the whispered affirmations, and Eren doubled his efforts, until Erwin found he could no longer hold on and came with a shout, painting Levi´s hands and stomach, his eyes rolled back in euphoria. Eren continued pounding into him, the overstimulation making his eyes water, but very soon his hips stuttered as he rode out his own orgasm.

For a brief moment they stayed like this, panting, before Eren withdrew carefully and threw the condom in the trash. Then they all collapsed on the bed, Erwin snug and cozy in the middle, in a messy and sweaty tangle of limbs.  
Erwin kissed their damp foreheads. “I love you.”

“We love you too”, Eren and Levi repiled unisono, and Eren giggled. “We´ll live together for another year”, he teased, and Levi rolled his eyes. “That´s only superstition, kid.”

Levi looked around for something to wipe himself with, decided the sheets were due for a washing anyway, and cleaned up. Erwin regarded him and became aware that Levi was still hard. He nudged Eren. Eren looked puzzled at first, but then his eyes lit up with new fire - it was incredible how fast he recovered, and Erwin suspected that his youth was only part of the reason.

Erwin shuffled back to lean against the headboard and drew a startled Levi in his lap.

“Hey, what do you think you´re doing?”

Erwin´s hands drew Levi flush against his chest while Eren spread his legs with a predatory look on his face.

“Honey, you wouldn´t think we´d neglect you, would you? Or do you want to complain?”

Levi stubbornly refused to answer but let his head fall back with a shudder as Eren´s mouth decended on his cock, and later, when Erwin held up his legs and watched Eren eat Levi´s ass with fervor while Levi fisted himself to a screaming climax, that didn´t sound like a complaint to his ears either.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
